The invention relates to a wheel chair cushion, and more particularly to a patient retaining cushion for a wheel chair having pressure distribution features to provide enhanced blood circulation and reduce the possibility of decubitus ulcers.
Foam cushions have been utilized as wheel chair cushions including foam cushions having what is commonly known as convoluted support surfaces commonly found in mattress overlay products. It is also known to make wheel chair cushions in the form of foam wedges to help prevent the patient from sliding down in the wheel chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,374 discloses an orthotic sling seat cushion for a wheel chair and the like which comprises an elongated foam wedge having a substantially planar top surface. The bottom of the cushion slopes progressively upward toward the top of the cushion to provide the desired pelvic tilt when used on a sling wheel chair type seat. Recently, the use of straps or other means of tying or securing a patient within a wheel chair to prevent them from falling out of the wheel chair have been greatly restricted. This leaves many wheel chair ridden patients without an effective means of retention in the wheel chair if they should lose control of their position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,387 discloses the expedient of individual foam springs with an upper trapezoidal profile and longitudinal and lateral spacing in a mattress overlay whereby the foam springs act relatively independently to disperse pressure.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a pressure distributing and circulation enhancing cushion for a wheel chair and the like having patient retention capabilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foam cushion for a wheel chair and the like which is wedge shaped for patient retention yet has an enhanced pressure distribution and circulation enhancing upper surface comprised of individual foam springs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved patient retaining wheel chair cushion constructed from foam rubber having enhanced pressure relief features for reducing decubitus ulcers.